World of Warcraft allegance of faith
by ShadowedRavenTT
Summary: a better verson of the last one but this has action, adventure and odd things between horde and alliance


Dam it mon, I cant take much more of dis' said a troll as he took and arrow out of an snow leapords head, spilling blood ,soaking up into the snow around the dead beast.

Ok mon we should set up camp for da night' said the other troll standing next to him with a dagger in one hand and a young dead bore in the other. Ill be getting a fire going so we can cook dis dead beast' said the troll with the dagger.

Ok ill be getting some water from da frozen lake over der' as the troll pointed at a pool a few feet away

. Dam it mon I be needing some wood said the troll' looking into his bag to find a few splinters of wood inside of it. Ill be right back mon I be getting some wood over younda'as he pointed at some trees in the distance.

Ok don't get lost take Elune wif ya'as he pointed over to the black wolf next to the area were their bags and the dead bore layed.

ok mon ill be seein' ya soon he started walking off into the distance with the black wolf. Moments later he saw the wolf sprinting towards the troll at the lake.

Whoa Elune wats be da matter? The wolf barked at him twice and then the troll knew that his friend needed his help.

Sprinting as fast as he could, ran up to the other troll saying whats wrong mon?'

the troll with the dagger grabbed his friend and covering his mouth. Shut up mon' the troll said in a weak voice and did a signal to look over into the clearing in the trees.

Taking his hand of the trolls mouth and letting him walk over and look into the clearing. Whoa she be sexy mon' as in front of his was a female night elf priest! A huge smile appeared on the trolls face.

Mon I be think'n she be dead look she aint be breathing mon' said the troll .

Hmmmm…..i know mon ill be make'n a fire here and you go get the stuff ok? Said the troll with the dagger.

Ok but why she be dead said the other troll.

No mon she has a faint pulse and you know me that I cant watch a living person die to natural causes ok? Go hurry! The troll ran away into the distance.

WACK WACK WACK dam it mon stupid trees the troll said this as a chuck of a tree fell down in front of him.UHHH he yelled under his breath and tried and after awile succeeded in chopping the chuck of wood into kindling enough for the night. He pulled out a piece of flint at kept striking it with the side of his dagger and causing a few sparks and caught the wood on fire. Where be dat idiot he thought and saw the night elf slowly dying infront of him. Oh god mon I cant believe I be doing this as by now he had dragged the night elf near the fire and layed behind her to share his body heat with her.

After ten minutes or so the other troll arrived and stared in confusion at his friend hugging the unconscious night elf.

Mon? the troll said oh my god thought the other troll in his mind and calmy said hey mon she looked cold so I be sharing my body heat wif her mon its be nothing personal.

Ok said the other troll shocked and stunned at his friend. the troll put the bore on a spit and slowly stared slowly turning it. "cough" "cough" "splutter" huh? The night elf said in a weak voice. I don't remember starting a fire I don't remember that troll or boar either….TROLL! oh my god im being kept captive! BY TROLLS! Screamed the night elf.

It be ok mon she heard coming from behind her. EKK! She shrilled at the voice behind h er. She looked down at her waist and saw to blue arms wrapped around her.

EWWW get of me as she turned around and stared into two beautiful hazel eyes. Hello she said blushing.

Hello mon' the troll said my name is Ralsha'n Rockstone but you can call me Ral he said smiling.

Oh um hello Ral she said pushing herself away from him. Im Ashlune Silvermoon high priestess of Elune. Now sitting infront of the fire shivering.

Hello mon I be Kazlahn Tallpillar but you can call me Kazl he said smiling. Oh would you be liken' a piece of meat he said handing her a boars leg.

SURE! I haven't eaten in ages she said taking it and ripping into it with her teeth. MMMMM……its good he said put the bones of the leg into snow and the wolf ran up at took it. Wow nice wolf! She said.

Thank ya mon' said kazl her name be Elune as well he said grinning. Oh lol I see she said giggling. Um why are you helping me? Ashlune said out of curiosity.

Well mon said Ral I cant see humans beings of anykind die by natural causes. Ral said in a serious voice.

Oh said Ashlune well thank you lads but I better be off I need to get to Ironforge to get supplies she said joyfully.

What? The trolls said. why mon? why do ya have to be leaving mon? said Ral.

Because I cant be seen with you not like this anyway! She said looking at her clothes which were torn to pieces.

Well mon I think you be look'n fine said Ral with a cheeky grin on his face. Oh….um well…. she said blushing furiously.

"BUZZ" huh? Wat was dat mon? said Kazl just when roots shot up out of the ground pulling the trolls down on there backs and also Ashlune. Then a huge white blast headed towards them from above.

No! said Kazl tearing out of the roots and cutting his friend free and jumping on Ashlune to protect her. Raj jumping into the air taking the full force of the blow and hitting the ground with a WACK! Kazl pulled out his bow and shot an arrow and missed the druid who had vanished.

OH MY GOD! Said the elf in shock.

HEAL HIM! Said Kazl.

I need blood he lost a lot in that blow! She screamed at the troll.

Take mine he put his hand in front of her.

I need quite a lot ok? She said calmly

ok mon take as much as you need said Kazl but hurry!

She pulled out a carving knife and cut into his arm and blood leaked out and using her healing powers passed it into Ral.

He'll be fine she said.

she ran up to Kazl but when she turned to see him he had died the cold got into the cut and it froze the blood flow to his heart stoping the beating of his heart. KAZL NO DON'T DIE! NOT NOW! Screamed the elf in despair.

This woke Raj and was lying next to his dead friend with the elf crying by the fire.

Ashlune…..he said bearly. she turned around and ran towards him crying and hugged him trying to say he saved you but killed himself in the process!...Raj was speechless tears running down his cheecks onto his fangs.

He remembered his pastimes with Kazl how thy grew up together, how they played with each other how they trained with each other how they pulled tricks with eachother how they liked go out with the same girls as each other. This all vanished in an instant as the snow blowed in and cover everything with white and blowing out the fire.

She was cold tears practally freezing down her face. She looked into his hazel eyes and he looked into her glowing white and silver eyes. Tears trickling down their faces. he kissed her she closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

After some time the broke apart and looked at each other in surprise. This cant work she said.

it can work mon if you just be givin it a chance Ral said looking at her. Now mon I be thinking about what ya said before, how you needed some supplies mon I know were we can go to be getting you some said Ral in a soft tone.

Where? Said the night elf in surprise. In booty bay mon it be neutral territory. And we can be getting all the stuff you be need'n said Ral while burying his friend and saying some prayers. We be leaving now ok mon?

he said putting his bags on. Ok said the night elf. Ummm…. What about the wolf? Said Ashlune.

Huh? Oh dat thing she can come wif us come on girl he said whistling to her. "Woof" " woof" "woof" meaning that some ones died. Yes hes dead do you want to stay or come with me and Ashlune? Said Ral. The wolf stared at him for a few minutes then at Ashlune then nodded. Ok mon then lets be going said Raj walking.

After an hours walking or so, the snow stopped and they could see infront of them Menethil harbor. There mon we need to be sneeking on dat boat he said pointing in front of him.

Ok Ashlune said 3….2….1 go and then sprinted and got on the boat as it was drifting out of port. The wolf right behind them.

Der mon we should be ok we need to be getting to Theramore Isle and walk to Ratchet from der we can get to booty bay!

Ok but im hungry again said Ashlune with her stomic rumbling.

Ok mon here' said Ral handing her a piece of boar meat.

YUM said Ashlune tearing into it and giving her bones to the wolf.

Ok mon we be entering port said Ral sleeply.

Yay but took its time its been 3 days!

Ok mon get ready to run cos dis be alliance territory. Ok said the night elf sprinting off the boat. They had run straight through the town in minutes flat!

Ok mon we be running for an hour or two to get to Rachet ok? Ok said Ashlune jogging ahead of Ral. Haha mon you tink you can beat me mon? lol you can try haha said Ral laughing until he noticed the night elf sprinting of into the distance. Dam it mon she be fast ,sprinting as hard as he could, to his hearts content.

In an hour (as planed) they reached the town called ratchet. Yes mon da boat be in so we can get on as he ran onto the deck of the boat with the wolf.

EEK! Wait for me said Ashlune jumping and missing the deck. NOOOOO! She screamed but just then Ral grabbed her foot and lifted her up onto the deck.

It be ok mon said Ral chuckling. We be der soon in a day or two.

Ok said the night elf breathing hard. Come here mon ill comfort ya said Ral with his hands open welcoming her to hug him.

She ran in to his arms and cuddled up to him.

Over the voyage they had a talk about if this semi-relationship they had would work out. They had thoughts about if they could keep it a secret and live in booty bay but they didn't think it wouldn't work out and if they should be going out in the first place. Then Ral remembered he went to this beautiful place an oasis in the middle of the barrens. So they came to the conclusion that they would get supplies at booty bay take them to this oasis and build a hut in which they could live and maybe (I don't know how) start a family.

After a day or so they reached booty bay with the money Ral and Ashlune had , brought over a months worth of preserve-able food, tones of wood a hammer some blankets and heaps of nails and in no time had it packed up and being shipped off on the next ship (in which they were on.) a few days later they were in ratchet and they had hired a horse'n'cart and were off to start on there new house.

With some effort they found the oasis and found pool of water infested with turtles, they were blue with huge yellow shells and they had good meat on them too so they had A good supply of fresh meat and on the other side they found a little spring, fresh water and over 2 meters deep so they could get fresh water and wash in there ( of course they boiled the water first then let it cool then drunk it….hehe).

and in which in no time at all built the house I which they would live in a tree a few meters high so no one would spot it easily. Even so when some people did come through both either horde or alliance they would let them in and stay if they needed to. A few years past and by now they had thought of having kids and sure enough Ashlune was pregnant 3 months through. The bump was beginning to show.

Also by now they had started a village and called it tallpillar after Kazl. There were over 30 people living in tallpillar oasis in which were both horde and alliance mostly tauren and night elves and some troll and a few orcs and humans. This was a peaceful place in which no one fought and every week they would kill a male turtle ( because the female ones were hard to come by since every 1 in 5 are female to male.)and have a feast.  
This went on for ages. They lived in harmony and 6 months later Ashlune gave birth to her daughter….BlackEmerild. I know a strange name but it suited for she had lovely dark green hair, purple skin and hazel eyes. Unlike most night elves she did have a sixth sence which like her father she could sence things coming before it happened! Also unlike most trolls she could shadowmeld and become partly invisible like her mother, which for her was a definite plus since she was one of a kind.

By the age of 15 she had learnt how to become both a rouge and a priest. Both helped her on her way but in the end she became a hunter and the first pet she tamed or I should say given was Elune. They were great together and since like the special person she was she for her 15th birthday was given by an kodo. I know kodo's were for taurens only but she had the height of her father and skill of her mother and got used to it easily.

lucky enough for her….because a week after the she was used to the kodo they were attacked by centaurs and they didn't come in the 100's they came in the 1000's both young and only. They attacked with such force that even a fleet of tauren with kodo's couldn't hold them off.

they demolished everything in their path murdering hundreds who came to help. They had the druids from the north come to help from moonglade. 100's of them, surprising everyone else, also they attacked this such grace as if they all were one. Taking centaurs out by the 100's but they could do this for much longer so everyone horde and/or alliance worked as one all helping one another.

In no time they had wiped them out. All the centaurs were dead or were fleeing from the massive battle. Men'n'Woman we have won dis battle and will do forever! Yelled Ral in a roaring voice.

Yes breatherin we have won, the might of the burning legion can not surpass us.

we are one! Yelled Ashlune in a devastating tone. Yes and thank you druids of the north you have come through for us and we shall do the same for you when ever you need our help said BlackEmerild in a soft voice.

We are forever in your dept and we shall serve in your name! exclaimed BlackEmerild. Everyone seemed to agree and all roared in acceptance. " woosh"! was one of the last sounds BlackEmerild would hear as she looked down and saw a spear had inpailed the flesh in her chest.

She collapsed the druids rushed and tried healing her but it was to late she was going to die. No! screamed both Ral and Ashlune. My child you will be ok said Ral in a sensible tone.

My love my child you will prevail you must said Ashlune with tears running down her face. Mother, father I have loved you both and forever will, I shall see you someday. May Elune the earthmother be with you always and I shall be with you in peace and mind…. These were the last words ever spoken by BlackEmerild as the haze colour in her eyes died away.

They did not want to reincarnated her as much as they did they didn't they knew if the did they would be bringing back their daughter as it was not entended to be. The centaur had died buy the wounds it had taken on knowing it could kill something before died itself.

They made another pillar next to Kazls. Standing just as tall with herself buried underneath it. This has standed over time and grown in size. It still exisists now 1000 years later were the war still is on but the town has disappeared the oasis is still there but the two pillars still stand tall overlooking the hole of the barrens and even now there are o more pillars consisting of Ashlune and Ral.

Underneath this pillars ingraved in rock and stone in a text made by the elves of Elune say : here lies the protecters of warcraft its self, these beings are the only people to bring peace to this war torn land…. But even now they seem to still be alive and you never know that there might be a person someone somewhere who still carrys the blood in the their vains….. come Elune lets go said a shadowy figure vanishing into the mist of the world of warcraft….


End file.
